


Forgetting, Forgotten

by triangulumkel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triangulumkel/pseuds/triangulumkel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcor is summoned by someone familiar, but she's a bit different this time around.  A very sad fic that I regret writing but hey yeah whatever.  Inspired by this ask: http://transcendence-au.tumblr.com/post/102407849672/the-entire-human-race-should-thank-all-the-gods-every</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting, Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Haha yeah didn't really proofread this, also I couldn't figure out how to fix the zalgo text sorry. Also wasn't sure if I should add Alcor as a character so I did just in case, since this is more Alcor than Dipper.

Well. This was not the Mizar he was used to. Sure, it'd been a while since he'd checked on her soul, but since when had his precious star been so prickly purpley red, or so gosh darn angry? Haha, gosh darn. Human expression.  
"Are you listening?! I didn't summon you so you could ignore me!"  
Generally the very polite and thoughtful Almighty Alcor would cut his favorite soul some slack and forget her transgressions, but really, this was laying it on thick. (Thick what? Butter on bread? What was butter again?)  
"Kid, look, I'd love to help ya, but reaaaally, I'm pretty sure you don't have anything I want. Besides, for a p̤͇͉͞ ̗͈̪͉̺́u̞̱̮̫̩ ̰̬̼̫̖̘̻͝n͚͇ y̘̞̹̰̕ ̵͓̩͔̜̺̜̠little meatsack which I could d͕̝̗̮͖̦̫e͓̲͆͐̊̀̃ͅs͖̦̜̠͍̜͎̽̔͛͋̂͐tr͑̍o͓ͣy̩ ́̿͑̀̈i̱͔͍̘̟̣̇ͩͤ̆ͩͭn̤̝͈͚̠̱̥̓̇͗ͯ̈́s͉̹͉̝̬̽ͣ́̽t̊̇a̩̼̜̗͓̅ͬͪͥ̅͆̾n̰ͭͧ̊̔ͪ͌̚t͉͓͓͈ͦ̏aͦͭ̒̑ͪn͛̾̓͐ͤ͋eͫ̋̍ͩ͊̾͂ȫ̦͓̑̀̇͒͛u̜̠̞̤̭̯͑̓̋̈́s͕̉ͩͨl̹̮̝̱̝̆ͧͭͮͅỷ͈͚̭̯̮͍̙, you sure are rude."  
"I do too have something! Look at this! Doesn't this have value?"  
It was a... a what? A hat? A beat up old hat? THIS was what she was offering a demon? The thought was laughable! So laughable he was going to start laughing right then and keep laughing forever! Or at least until the summons ran out and the air disappeared. Laughing wasn't so much fun without the whole 'lung collapsing' thing.  
"It's special! Look at the rim."  
So it had a few preservation runes on it, so what?  
"This was yours, don't you remember?"  
Memories meant very little when you had memories from every era before and after humans and everything else. Heck, before you'd even been born! After you died! Between the two! Death, ahaha. Was 'heck' the bad one or was it a different word? Humans and their 'swears'.  
Still, his human was right, this hat had some nice emotions attached. Lots of loose energy and all that.  
"Okay, kid, ya got me! Whatcha want in return?"  
"..."  
"Kid, I may be a demon, but I'm still old. You're gonna have to speak up." Surely she did not just say 'world domination'. His Mizar was not so predictable, so boring.  
"...World domination."

"S̮̱̅͋ͫ͌̒̅ͮ̅͂ ̬͉̗̺͕͇̻̲̔̔ͨ̃̒Ë͕̺̝̖̼̝̗̼̀̄̈́̓̈́ ̫̩̭̫̝̄͗͒̚̚R̩̝͍̥̱ͧ̒͐ͧͯ̑ ̙̯̻̥͎̙̖̼̔́̑ͩ̃̏ͮI̭̮̫͙ͫ͛ͭ̋ ̤ͬO͎͎̫͎̫̮̺̺͔ͪ̎̓͗̅̅͒̚Ù̼͙͚̜ͫ̓̃ͪ̀͒͌S̲̝͉͍̱̯̜̗̄͒̾̇ͅ ͔̩̣̝̮͇͔͔͓͑̊̃̆̏L̻̼̼̘̮̙̬̈́͋ͨ ̺̞̻̲͈̹̯̙̼ͤ̊Ȳ̪̪͈͉̹̱͈̋̅̂ͨ ̱̳̹͈̤̳̦ͭ?͈̪̰̯̘̟̫̤ͣͣͫ͌̇ͧKid, you're gonna need more than a hat for world 

domination. Whatcha wanna do with the whole world anyway?"  
"That's... that's none of your beeswax!"  
Cheeky! Just like she'd always been. At least that hadn't changed. And man, had it been ages since he'd heard someone say 'besswass'. Hilarious word, that was. Still, couldn't let that fly.  
"Okay, Shooting Star, I've been letting you get away with a lot, seeing as doing different would just be kicking my own knee, but I'm not gonna just let you insult me like that. As if I would seriously just snap my fingers and say, "Here, kid, have the world! For a stinking hat! It's yours!' Hate to break it to ya, but that's not how this shit works." That was the bad word, right? Humans got scared when you said those, right? Something like that.  
Oh, so now she was sorry? Trying to hide it. That was his Mizar. Always the brave one.  
"...Okay, so maybe I was a little harsh. Seriously though, tell me what you're gonna do, 'cause this world is M I N E, and I'm not just gonna sit here and let you mess up my stuff.  
She was doing that little foot shuffly thing she used to when they were little, and their parents yelled. The 'I'm-sorry-but-I-won't-say-it-first' foot shuffle. That was his job. To say sorry first.  
Wait, what? Alcor the Dreambender apologizing? Okay, this had to end.  
"How about this- You give me that hat, and I help you take over the world a little at a time? Start small, you know? Just to be safe."  
"A demon, being safe? Pffff, what are you, twelve?"  
Deep down, really, he was. He still was. No one grew up there anymore. Not where he was. Personal Neverland. Personal Mindscape. Empty corridors. FunfunfunfunfunfunfUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUN̊̍̏̄͒F̖̬͂ͨͤ̾̏U͈̫̩̲͛̾̄͋̿̏NͫF͈͍͓̉ͫ͒ͮͅU̖͚̥͖Ṉ̟͒ͮ̈́ͧF̉̈  
"Everyone can use a little safety, demons included! So, whaddaya say, Mabel? We got a deal?"  
"My name's not Mabel."  
"Close enough, Shooting Star. Y͓o̭u̻͖ ̫͎̞̬wa̘̫̲͙̘͉n̗̫͉͉̙̞ͅt͇̯̞̩̭ t̹̮̖̹̤̥h̙̟̼e͈ ̗̯͚̝w̘̪͚̱̲̜̝o͖͈r̭̻̳͉l͍̮d͎̰̫ or̞̥̰̙ ͚̟n͉̝o̳̣̝ͅt̤͍?̠̲̗̹͙ͅ"  
"Deal."

"D̨̨̛̬͓̣̪̱ͬ̏͛É̷̛̪̣̬̖̺̭̟̎̈́ͭͣ̓͌̀A̹̣͎̜̞̥̣͋̔ͭͧͤ́̅ͣL̻̯͓̗͙ͥ͑̽.͋ͯ̋͊ͪ̈́ͤ̎̚͏̷̱̳̺̮̪͢


End file.
